Loin du froid de décembre
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Kalifa se sentait perdue. En elle règne un vide et un froid glacial. Que peut-il rester quand on nous vole ce qui a été notre identité ?


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda. La chanson qui m'a inspiré cet OS est **"Loin du froid de décembre"** du film Anastasia.

Rating : K

Pairing : Kaku x Kalifa

Ndla : Publié en ce jour spécial qui me rend aussi joyeuse que morose. Je crois que cet OS résume bien ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi ou, en tout cas, il fut un bon exutoire. Je n'ai pas osé le donner à corriger à ma chère bêta, je sais bien que je vais me faire sermonnée car je doute qu'ils soient IC. Je n'y échapperais pas mais là... mon petit coup de blues nocturne me rend indifférente. ça ira mieux demain je suppose...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Loin du froid de décembre**

**.**

Elle avait désiré se retrouver un peu seule. Pas par faiblesse. Pour faire le point sur sa vie.

La jeune femme se sentait un peu perdue. Quand elle travaillait pour le Gouvernement, tout lui avait semblé clair comme du cristal. Tuer était tout ce qu'elle avait à faire dans la vie. Le meurtre ne serait plus légitimé. On lui retirait le droit de faire ce en quoi elle excellait. Par bonheur, elle avait encore ses compagnons. Une question continuait de trotter dans sa tête.

Que faire à présent ?

Impossible de retourner chez eux. Impossible de rester sur une île. Ils n'étaient en sécurité nulle part. Si elle était sincère envers elle-même, ce qu'elle voulait n'était pas la sécurité mais la stabilité. L'un allant souvent avec l'autre, Kalifa n'était pas dupe. Il lui serait impossible de vivre comme autrefois, quand elle travaillait en tant que secrétaire à la Galley-La.

Là-bas, elle s'était sentie plus confiante que jamais.

Kalifa leva le nez vers le ciel nuageux qu'elle voyait à peine avec toute cette neige qui tombait. Le vent plaquait ses longs cheveux blonds devant ses yeux, glissant derrière les lunettes couvertes de neige.

Elle était éreintée par cette fuite dont elle ne voyait pas la fin.

Repensant à son père, qui avait lui aussi fait parti du CP9, elle avait honte d'en avoir été répudiée. Pourtant cette affection qu'elle ressentait envers ce lieu qui l'avait vue devenir la femme qu'elle était… elle la rendait plus nostalgique que ce qu'elle avait cru de prime abord.

Et cette musique qui tournait dans sa tête…

**Des images me reviennent  
Comme un souvenir tendre  
Une ancienne ritournelle  
Autrefois en décembre**

Elle s'assit sous un arbre, sur une racine apparente, s'abritant temporairement. On ne pouvait pas voir à plus de deux mètres, elle attendrait ici. Kalifa se pelotonna contre le tronc. Ses bottes glissèrent sur la racine et elle dut s'accrocher à l'écorce pour ne pas finir le nez dans cette épaisse couche de neige.

Elle se sentait perdue. Elle avait une angoisse sourde qui nouait son ventre et qui lui faisait redouter le lendemain. Perdre ses repères aussi soudainement ne pouvait que la secouer, aussi forte qu'elle était.

Kalifa avait du mal à chercher du réconfort auprès de ses compagnons. Jabura, Kumadori et Fukuro ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Lucci n'ont plus bien qu'il avait prit part à cette immense supercherie à Water Seven. Elle voyait mal Blueno être un potentiel confident.

Et Kaku…

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser à son sujet. Certes, il était un assassin tout comme elle, mais il avait cette facette plus tendre, plus avenante, qui l'obligeait à rester dans une perpétuelle incertitude. A l'inverse de lui, elle ne regrettait pas sa vie à Water Seven. La jeune femme regrettait seulement la sécurité et à la stabilité que cette situation lui avait procuré.

Quand on goûtait à ça, il était difficile de s'en passer.

**Je me souviens il me semble  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme de mes souvenirs**

Le vent devint plus fort, Kalifa frissonna et se frictionna. Sans succès. Elle avait l'impression que cette sensation glacée provenait de son for intérieur et non de l'extérieur.

Ou plutôt… Que le temps était une parfaite illustration de ce qu'elle ressentait. Un tourbillon de confusion, de crainte et de violence.

Elle n'avait vécu qu'à travers le meurtre et le sang. On lui avait apprit à ne pas avoir de pitié.

A présent, ses souvenirs revenaient la hanter. _Tout allait bien mieux avant… _Songea-t-elle avec amertume. L'ancienne secrétaire essuya ses lunettes et balaya le peu qu'elle pouvait discerner d'un coup d'œil. Inutile de chercher à repartir tout de suite, elle n'arriverait pas à retrouver son chemin jusqu'à leur navire. Lucci allait lui lancer son habituel regard glacé qui valait toutes les réprimandes du monde. Qu'elle reste un peu plus ou un peu moins, cela ne faisait pas de grande différence.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle s'éloignait de celle qu'elle avait été. L'assassin impitoyable se radoucissait. Oh ! Cela n'allait pas jusqu'à regretter ses actes.

Non, elle regrettait son chez elle. Cette île où elle avait passé son enfance avec les autres, Kaku veillant sur elle et la réconfortant durant ses longs moments de doute. Son père l'y avait envoyé et elle n'avait pas accepté cette décision sans pleurs. Heureusement qu'il avait été là ! Le jeune homme avait déployé quantité d'ingéniosité pour faire voir le bon côté de cette situation à Kalifa.

Elle travaillait pour le Gouvernement, la Justice, assassiner était le seul moyen de protéger les innocents. On cachait le plaisir de tuer par l'utilité. Une totale liberté, n'était-ce pas le meilleur métier dont ils pouvaient rêver ?

Tout cela était révolu. Il ne lui restait plus que cette musique qui trottait dans sa tête. Un vieux débris qui résumait toute son enfance. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement le seul et unique lien qui lui restait de ce temps lointain.

**Je me souviens il me semble  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme de mes souvenirs**

Kalifa entendit des bruits de pas, étouffé par le boucan du vent qui rugissait. Une sombre silhouette se dessinait, à quelques mètres d'elle.

Cette chaleur qu'elle ressentait alors qu'elle se souvenait. Cette sensation éphémère lui donnait l'impression que plus jamais elle ne pourrait goûter à ces petits bonheurs frivoles et pourtant essentiel.

― Ah ! Je savais bien que je te trouverai ici !

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers la silhouette recouverte par la neige. Blanc et noir. La pureté et les ténèbres. Ce qu'elle avait abandonné et ce qu'elle avait accepté d'être…

Le regard de Kaku s'attarda sur les bottes aux hauts talons puis sur ses collants, sa jupe pour enfin s'arrêter sur le manteau qui était loin d'être adapté pour une promenade sous une telle bourrasque. Il fut amusé par l'air soupçonneux de Kalifa.

― Dis-le. Ça te démange.

― Non non, ce serait moins drôle maintenant que tu t'y attends.

Il ôta la neige de sa casquette puis les épaules de son manteau. Kalifa se souvenait de ce sourire. Toujours le même. Toujours sincère.

― Je t'ai peut-être dérangé. Tu veux encore…

― Non !

Il se figea, ses yeux scrutant les deux orbes mauves. Il lui tendit la main, hésitant à lui demander d'où lui venait une telle conviction alors qu'elle lui avait parut troublée il y avait de cela quelques secondes.

Elle se saisit de la main ganté qui l'aida à se relever, qui la soutint quand elle descendit de la racine. Kalifa contempla ses doigts rougis, que le froid rendait gourd. Kaku baissa à son tour ses yeux vers les mains de la jeune femme.

― Prends.

Tout en disant cela, il enlevait ses gants et les laissa tomber dans les paumes de son amie. Devant son incompréhension, il poursuivit :

― Ils sont trop petits pour moi.

Sur ce, il lui tourna le dos pour éviter qu'elle ne proteste. Avec un petit sourire, elle abdiqua et apprécia la chaleur qui émanait de l'intérieur des gants.

Tous ses doutes, ses craintes venaient de disparaître. Ce froid avait laissé place à une timide flamme dont la naissance était énigmatique. Elle n'avait connu que le froid, l'indifférence, la cruauté. Kalifa ne savait pas si elle devait chercher à en avoir le cœur net sur ce changement. Il était inenvisageable de lui en parler.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, seul Kaku la rendait nostalgique. Depuis leur première rencontre, il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

Il tint sa casquette d'une main, le vent menaçant de l'emporter et se risqua un œil derrière lui avant de repartir.

― Kaku ?

**Et au loin, un écho  
Comme une braise sous la cendre  
Un murmure à mi-mots  
Que mon cœur veut comprendre  
Une ancienne ritournelle  
Loin du froid de décembre**

L'assassin se tourna vers elle, intrigué par ce sourire éblouissant qu'elle lui adressa.

― Merci.

Notant avec une grande satisfaction l'hébétude de son compagnon, elle reprit la route vers leur navire après avoir constaté que le temps devenait plus favorable, le soleil se frayant un chemin entre les nuages.

Peu importait l'avenir, du moment que Kaku était là, la jeune femme savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Pour le reste... Tout venait à point à qui savait attendre.

* * *

Et voilà. Je ne pas quoi en penser moi-même. Je suis dubitative mais je n'arriverais pas à le retoucher. Navrée, j'y ai passé trop de temps.

Laissez une review si vous arrivez à apprécier. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu.


End file.
